Aspects of the disclosure relate to hardware and computer software that may be used with or implemented by home security systems. In particular, various aspects of the disclosure relate to processing alarm signals, such as alarm signals that may be generated and/or received by a home security console or other security system controller device from one or more sensors installed at a premises.
Increasingly, houses, apartments, offices, and other premises are being secured with home security systems, which are also sometimes referred to as “burglar alarms.” In addition to providing those who live and work in these places with a sense of security and greater peace of mind, many security systems are also beginning to provide users with a number of other beneficial features, such as the ability to remotely control and monitor a security system even when away from the monitored premises.
Despite advances in technology, however, false alarms continue to be an issue that can frustrate users of security systems. For example, not only can false alarms be a nuisance as a result of the unwanted noise, light, and attention that may accompany them, but false alarms can also have legal and financial consequences. For instance, some municipalities may impose fines and other penalties on homeowners if emergency responders (e.g., police units, fire units, ambulances, etc.) are dispatched in response to a false alarm at a home. There remains an ever-present need to minimize resources wasted on false alarms, and to improve efficiency of home security systems.